


Free Ride

by ShimmeryCobbler



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeryCobbler/pseuds/ShimmeryCobbler
Summary: You think you could do an nsfw scenario with him pulling MA into his lap and fucking them while he’s wearing that suit?
Relationships: Boston Lobster/Reader, Málà Xiǎolóngxiā | Boston Lobster/Yùshì Dàren | Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 5





	Free Ride

“Don’t look at me like that Love, You knew what you where getting into when you looked me over during the meeting.”

Boston Lobster gave a curt grin as MA squirmed around on his lap. Her face a bright red as the massive food soul held her against his hard form. His grip on her hard to the point she knew bruises would bloom where he was gripping her arms and waist. This didn’t seem to stop him in any way. If anything it seemed to egg him on, his hands moving to pull his tight pants down enough that he could free his dick from his loss boxers.

His grin going wider as he watched her slowly stop moving as she looked down to stare at his now completely hard dick that stud at attention for her. He was already half hard during the morning meeting do to her shy looks she would throw at him before quickly looking away. He could tell she was checking him out the whole time during the meeting. Her eyes looking over his crotch and open chest the whole time. Trying her best to get some kind of eye full of anything she could. It only turned him on more.

The moving she had done just a moment ago had caused him to completely harden up. MA could only gulp down a mouth full of dry air. He was huge, long and thick with a dark red head that already had a bead of pre-cum beading at the tip. Boston groaned as she took his cock into her hand and started stroking him. Her hands felt like silk as they moved over his flesh, her movements where long but hard setting a odd rhythm. He groaned as he let his head fall back against the cushioned chair he was sitting in.

Before long he was getting more and more pissed at her now slow pace. He gritted his teeth as he looked back at her, biting his bottom lip he reached for her hand and ripped it from his cock. He pulled her up to his chest as he reached around to the back of her pants, ripping at the seam of the material. With one hard yank, the pants fell apart. Throwing them in the corner he went back to pulling her underwear off. He almost growled as he reached for the top of her shirt and pulled it down along with her bra letting her breast fall out of the cups. Her nipples hardened at the cool air of the room.

“Up, now.” He groaned out as he basically forced her up before placing the top of his cock to her pussy. He let the head tease her slit before he slowly lowered her down onto him fully. Both of them groaned as she slowly slid down his shaft. Her slick helping to make the whole process easier, but it didn’t make her less tight. The two sat in silence, the only sound was of the two party’s heavy breathing and pants.

She was so hot inside that he felt like he could literally melt.

Before long her was slamming into her over and over. His ball slapped against her ass as she moved up and down on him. She whimpered as he basically used her as a fuck toy. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she let him use her.

Her eyes widened as she yelped, a hot scolding hand meet her bottom. She yelped as she felt the sting, knowing the food soul had literally put a burning hand onto her ass cheek.

Basically branding her with a giant hand print on her ass.

She groaned as he started thrusting harder. All she could do was wrap her arms around his neck as he quickly started to loss his composer. His head overheating with need as he started to loss himself in his deep thrusts into his MA wet heat.

He slapped her ass a few more times as he relished in the sounds of her high pitch whimpers that filled his ears.

She was about to bust and so was he.

The coil in her belly felt so tight that at any moment she could bust. Before she could move her hand down to her clit Boston was already moving a hand down to her folds. His long fingers moved in small circles around the inflamed nub. He could feel her insides tighten at this, knowing she was as close as him. His own coil about to release.

“Fuck! Fuck! Come on! Cum on my cock, Right now with me. Come on!” His thrusts grew completely sloppy. Her insides clammed down on him as she gave a silent scream as the hot coil snapped and she orgasmed. Her legs shook as she whimpered. Boston only lasted a few more thrusts before he shoved himself as deep as he could go inside of her body. Shooting ropes of hot cum into her wet pussy. He groaned bringing her closer to him and resting his head against the top of hers.

“We really need to do that again some time. I kinda want to burn you ass some more, you look good with my hand print burned onto your ass~”


End file.
